des profondeurs
by ylg
Summary: X-Club:: Des secrets de la pensée inavouables de Dr Nemesis, remontés à la surface par le truchement de cette ridicule étoile de mer ! Ridicule étoile de mer qui a quand même son intérêt. Quelque part. Évitons quand même de voir ceci comme un mythe de Pygmalion transformiste ? ::gen::
1. tout au fond

**Titre : **Des profondeurs...  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **X-Club  
**Personnages : **' Dr Nemesis' James Bradley (et l'étoile de mer)  
**Genre : **de gen à crack  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« prise d'otage » d'après 31 jours (14 mars '14)  
**Prompt : **Pi-Day  
**Nombre de mots : **355

oOo

Dire ce que l'on pense et penser ce que l'on dit sont deux versants complémentaires de la vérité.  
James Bradley se flatte de pratiquer les deux. Depuis le temps qu'il est en vie, qu'il agit pour la science et chasse les criminels, il ne s'embarrasse plus d'hypocrisie depuis longtemps. Il sait ce qu'il fait, et si les imbéciles ne comprennent pas, tant pis pour eux.  
Il est vrai qu'il fait montre d'une une manière bien à lui de présenter la vérité, parfois. Ça n'est pas de la mauvaise foi. C'est simplement qu'il n'est pas au même niveau que le commun des petits cerveaux !

Du moins… Ça, c'était jusqu'à l'épisode de l'étoile de mer. À l'aide d'un organe nouveau non encore identifié entré en résonance avec ses synapses, ce spécimen se mêle de révéler au monde extérieur ce qu'il ne tenait pas à lui dire.  
…Et prouve que non, Dr Nemesis ne dit pas tout ce qu'il pense… et que lui-même ne comprend pas ce qu'il improvise. Il ne pense même pas tout ce qu'il dit !

Le voilà contraint, par une saleté d'échinoderme mutant qui tient son cuir chevelu soudé sous ses ampoules ambulacraires et sa dignité par la même occasion, de surveiller ses pensées. Ses pensées ! Le fruit de son cerveau, son être et sa raison… Face à des subordonnés qui n'en vaudraient pas la peine !  
(Quoi que… ça serait si bien d'être un peu mieux reconnus par eux.  
\- Mais tais-toi !)

Lui, le plus grand génie de cette époque et peut-être bien de la suivante, tenu en laisse et obligé de surveiller pas juste ce qu'il dit, ça serait trop facile, mais carrément ce qu'il pense ?  
La situation frise le ridicule, sans parler de sa coiffure. Laquelle, à la limite, peut se dissimuler sous son fidèle fedora. Mais son cerveau à la merci d'un organisme inférieur, même muté ? Il touche le fond. Le fond du fond. Les abysses d'où sont issus les polluants mutagènes, et les tréfonds de la pysché malade qui les a relâchés sur ce plan de réalité. Oh, et il continue à creuser !


	2. remontée

**Titre : **Soupape de sécurité  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **X-Club  
**Personnages : **'Dr Nemesis' James Bradley et son étoile de mer  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« appels à l'aide » + contrainte accessoire « combat » pour 31 jours (18 avril '14)  
**Nombre de mots : **360

oOo

James Bradley n'admettra jamais mener un combat intérieur. Pour tout le monde, lui y compris, il est au-dessus de ça. Il est le meilleur scientifique de son rayon et il le sait. Ça fait de lui un connard prétentieux. Parce qu'il a des standards à tenir… Il n'a droit ni au doute ni à l'erreur. Ni devant les autres, ni devant lui-même.  
Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il sait ce qu'il dit. Son mode de fonctionnement est facile à comprendre, le jargon technique et ampoulé dont il émaille à l'envi son discours, normalement non. Tellement sûr d'être au-dessus de tout le monde, il s'isole de ses pairs.

S'il est un génie capable d'évoluer sans cesse sur le plan scientifique, en avance sur son temps, il reste un produit de l'époque qui l'a vu naître, grandir, puis se retirer du monde régulier pour se faire justicier clandestin. Socialement, il a toujours été en déphasage avec la norme.  
C'est plus facile de dire qu'il s'est volontairement éloigné du commun du peuple que de reconnaître qu'il subit la mise à l'écart de la part des autres qui le tiennent pour anormal. Il démontera quiconque osera dire le contraire.

Et puis voilà cette étoile de mer télépathe qui se greffe à son scalp et à ses pensées refoulées et qui lance à tout va ses idées les plus folles. C'est sa propre voix intérieure qui tout à coup, se met à le contredire en public. Et à dévoiler des facettes moins reluisantes de son être. Faire des aveux de faiblesse. Appeler à l'aide, réclamer attention, amitié, voire même amour…  
Passés les stades rapides de colère, de déni et de marchandage inutile, il est bien forcé de faire avec. Et pire encore, de reconnaître la véracité des propos qui lui échappent par ce biais. De se réconcilier avec lui-même.

Le formidable Docteur Nemesis souffre de nombreux défauts de personnalité, le plus important étant son arrogance. Corollaire, il se trouve incapable d'exprimer des regrets, des excuses, ou de la bienveillance sincère.  
Alors, l'étoile de mer télépathe comme soupape de sécurité pourra peut-être l'aider à affronter un problème, le premier pas étant d'admettre sa nécessité ?


	3. égaux

**Titre : **L'enfant chéri de son cerveau génial  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **X-Club  
**Personnages/Couple : **'Dr Nemesis' James Bradley... et son étoile de mer  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Notes : **ça fait plusieurs variations autour de cette étoile de mer, mais que voulez-vous, je l'aime d'un amour dork pur et profond  
**Thème : **« avec tous tes défauts » pour 31 jours (25 mai '14)  
**Prompt : **Geek Day  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

James Bradley est un obsédé des sciences, un bourreau du travail, un sceptique notoire. Il est de surcroît terriblement hautain, avec une méchante tendance au sarcasme, au point de se montrer méprisant au possible envers à peu près tous ceux qu'il croise.

Il n'a jamais su séduire et garder une femme. Ses histoires personnelles furent toutes un fiasco. Il est devenu justicier de l'ombre par orgueil. Et puis il a continué pour effacer une vieille honte datant de la Seconde Guerre. Ayant réalisé ses erreurs et ne supportant pas l'idée d'avoir pu en commettre, il a ensuite passé des années, des dizaines d'années à les racheter. Il s'en est fait une nouvelle obsession.

En un siècle d'existence il a fini par voir les autres comme quantité négligeable. Parce qu'ils disparaissent si vite : mieux vaut ne pas s'attacher à quiconque, et parce que bien trop rare sont les esprits dignes de converser avec le sien au milieu de la soupe infâme de médiocrité des gens ordinaires. Il se montre donc invivable pour son entourage. Il n'est pas capable d'avoir des proches et il en a bien conscience. Mais il est également incapable d'admettre qu'il est juste un vieux con aigri, d'exprimer des excuses, des regrets, ou même des tentatives de rapprochement. Il n'ose plus.  
Il sait que l'écart creusé entre lui et le commun de la populace s'est fait dans les deux sens. Il s'est aliéné et les autres le tiennent à l'écart.

…Puis vient cette fichue étoile de mer télépathe. Inconsciente au départ, elle s'est liée à lui par réflexe, peut-être par accident. Une fois liée, elle a changé à son contact. Et inversement. Toute action entraînant réaction…

Cette chose anormale, cet étrange hasard, est le seul être qui le comprend, et ne le juge pas. Un écho à ses pensées, un autre lui-même, qu'il peut lui aussi comprendre. Ça n'est pas un égal, oh non, loin de là ! Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais l'égaler. Surtout que ça, c'est une chose, en rien une personne. Elle n'est pas consciente. Elle existe uniquement pour donner voix à ses pensées à lui, elle n'en a pas de propre.  
C'est un écho pour flatter son ego. Pour mieux se comprendre lui-même, tant pis si c'est douloureux. Pour ne plus être si seul. Alors. Le sort de tous les autres spécimens mutés par le terrigène lui importe peu. Mais celle-ci ! tant pis pour les éventuels dangers ou ce qu'une dissection minutieuse pourrait mettre ou non à jour : même si c'était par accident, il lui a donné une part inestimable de lui-même, et elle ainsi est devenue une prolongation de lui. Il lui est impossible de s'en séparer désormais !


	4. reconnaître

**Titre : **Comment reconnaître ses torts quand on a toujours raison ?  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **X-Club  
**Personnages/Couple : **'Dr Nemesis' James Bradley (→ Kavita Rao)  
**Genre : **angst dorky  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« Faire amende honorable » d'après 31 jours (14 mars '16)  
**Prompt : **Pi Day!  
**Nombre de mots : **555

oOo

James Bradley, Dr Nemesis, était un connard arrogant. Son intellect supérieur n'excusait pas la façon dont il se comporte envers les personnes lambda, mutantes ou non. Le fait qu'il crève d'un besoin d'affection non exprimé, non plus. Déjà, il était incapable de le reconnaître en tant que tel et s'imaginait que ça serait une faiblesse honteuse.

Il a grandi élevé par des grands-parents qui disparurent tôt de sa vie ; ses camarades de classe furent vite oubliés une fois le chapitre de sa jeunesse révolu. Son mariage fut un lamentable échec et aucun de ses collègues ni au cours des décennies présentes ni aujourd'hui ne devint jamais pour lui un ami.  
Il s'imaginait trouver tout le contentement dont il avait besoin dans la science. Depuis qu'il appartenait à un équipe de niveau supérieur, c'était devenu plus facile à vivre. Pourtant par habitude il continuait à cacher ses insécurités sous un masque d'indifférence – et le masque chirurgical de son costume, symptôme criant de son manque d'imagination.  
Comme on dit que la meilleure stratégie de défense c'est l'attaque, il lui semblait plus facile de mépriser ouvertement les autres, même quand ils ne le méritaient pas, que de faire des efforts pour s'assurer que personne ne le méprise. Mais ça portait des fruits bien moins satisfaisants…

C'est seulement le jour où il se vit confronté à la certitude de sa mort imminente, prix à payer pour sauver le monde – rien que ça – qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait dû être capable de plus encore. S'il était capable d'un tel geste, d'un sacrifice ultime, pourquoi tant qu'il était encore temps n'acceptait-il pas les sacrifices minimes de la comédie sociale ? Il était trop tard pour répondre à cette question, croyait-il, et d'ailleurs il préférait ne jamais avoir la réponse.  
Il partait avec le seul espoir que la postérité se souvienne de sa grandeur et passe sous silence tout le reste.  
Il fut presque déçu que Kavita le sauve in extremis. D'abord, c'était humiliant de voir que sa jeune collègue qu'il s'obstinait à considérer comme moins douée que lui avait vu plus loin et réussi là où il avait abandonné. Ensuite, il était forcé de vivre avec les conséquences de ses demi-aveux et des confessions forcées par cette fichue étoile de mer. Le fait de n'avoir plus à se confronter à l'idée terrible de sa propre disparition dans le grand inconnu mais de bénéficier d'années supplémentaires pour continuer à explorer le monde et ses merveilles de défis scientifiques le consolaient à peine.

Le pire défi qui se présentait à lui et exigeait une réponse, à défaut d'immédiate, au moins très rapide, l'obligeait à… présenter des excuses. Quelle épreuve de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer son admiration devant une solution élégante et fonctionnelle, reconnaître une insuffisance ponctuelle dans son propre raisonnement et même laisser entrevoir la possibilité d'une affection envers une personne et pas juste des capacités, et que ça soit sincère, sans pour autant se rabaisser soi-même, parce qu'il en restait toujours incapable ?  
L'étoile de mer qui dévoilait au monde vulgaire ses pensées secrètes, il eut beau la maudire tant et plus, il dut admettre qu'elle l'aidait quand même en palliant son manque de courage.  
Ses paroles ne furent franchement pas claires, pas très honnêtes non plus, mais quelque part l'intention comptait quand même et se fit entendre.


End file.
